Injection devices are utilized for administering a drug. There are many known injection devices, the most common of which is a syringe. Known syringes basically comprise a cylindrical tube having a needle mounted at the injection end thereof and a plunger mounted at the other end. Intermediate the needle and the plunger is the constituent to be injected.
Syringes frequently are pre-filled and while this is satisfactory for many medicaments, it is less desirable for other medicaments which must be maintained at a certain temperature. This temperature requirement usually necessitates refrigeration of the pre-filled syringe for storage purposes. As will be appreciated, a great deal of space is utilized for the storage of traditional syringes.
A further problem with traditional syringes is the protection of the person doing the injection. Frequently the medicament being injected can pose a risk for the medical personnel using the syringe. This problem is well known and many different devices or arrangements have been proposed in order to prevent accidents for the person injecting the medicament.